


Words Unheard.

by yellowsweetea



Series: Arthur is besotted: Merlin is clumsy [1]
Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: ASSUMED, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Sickness, implied pining, mostly fluff tho, please enjoy, some dramatic babes, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsweetea/pseuds/yellowsweetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, Merlin."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said thank you."</p><p>"Oh, right, of course."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unheard.

.•.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, curling further into himself as he tried to ignore the hurried footsteps travelling up the corridor. The doors to his bedroom burst open, and were abruptly slammed shut, Arthur groaned as his head pounded in protest to the clatter. "Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, what he suspected to be his lunch rattled on the tray as his manservant set it down carelessly atop his desk, sending a few papers aflutter.

" _Mer_ lin, could you _please_ try and keep quiet." His voice was muffled under the sheets. Merlin flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, Arthur." He muttered, stepping closer to examine the prince, possibly a little too close. "You're too close, twat." Arthur rumbled, turning his head to the side to avoid Merlin's attentive gaze. "I'm trying to make sure you're _okay_!" The Warlock protested, a small pout playing at his lips.

Merlin rested his hand on Arthur's forehead, having it swatted away, before persistently pressing it back.

" _Stop_."

"You're running a fever!"

Arthur found his servant with knees pinned on either side of him, sat up in bed, wrestling against his grip. He easily pushed him away, attempting to pull his covers further over him to avoid the Warlock. He felt slender weigh atop him and he whined, "Can't I have the day to rest? you're _pestering_ me." The Prince peeked above the covers, meeting beautiful, clear blue eyes. "Yes, sire." Merlin chimed sarcastically, rolling off of his master and strolling slowly to the door.

"Now, _Mer_ lin, you know that's not what I meant!"

Merlin looked over at his Prince with fondness in his eyes, willing sleep over him with a teensy bit of magic. He walked back Arthur's bedside and kissed his forehead, mentally noting how very warm it felt against his lips, and then leaving the room quietly.

.•.

Arthur awoke with a start, the feeling of cold sweat dripping down his forehead contrasted with the feeling of warm tears falling heavily from his eyes. " _Merlin_!" He cried out the only name that came to mind, seeking solace in just his name knowing that the boy couldn't hear him. Arthur turned to his side and doubled over himself, letting out a sob into the mattress. A guard poked his head in the door, "Sire?" His voice was deep but quiet. "Get Merlin," The Prince choked a sob back down his throat, he didn't want one of his men to see, " _Please_."

Before he knew it, Merlin's rushed footsteps were padding towards him. The Warlock was at his side quickly, perched at the edge of his bed with worry glinting in his eyes. "What's wrong Arthur?" He murmured, holding his arms open, gesturing for the Prince to come closer. Arthur lurched at the chance, burying his nose in the crook of Merlin's neck and letting out another sob, his hot tears soaking through the fabric of the servant's tunic.

"It's okay," Merlin whispered, mouth against Arthur's ear lightly, "I'm right here." They rocked lightly, one of the servant's lanky hands travelling to the small of Arthur's back, the other grasping the sandy hair at the base of the Prince's neck.

"I love you, Merlin."

"What?"

"I said thank you."

"Oh, right, of course."

Merlin laid his sorrowed prince back against his pillows and pulled the sheets up, leaning in to kiss his temple as Arthur fell into a light sleep. " _Get some rest_." Merlin murmured as he pushed the door open and slipped away into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg i need to write longer fics
> 
>  
> 
> i might make a hurt/comfort or sick series for merthur?


End file.
